


If I Go Crazy Then Will You Still Call Me Superman

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Age Play, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon gives Brendon a bit of his lost childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Go Crazy Then Will You Still Call Me Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my kink_bingo "ageplay" square - but really I blame it ALL on [](http://defect-no9.livejournal.com/profile)[**defect_no9**](http://defect-no9.livejournal.com/)!
> 
> beta:[](http://aerogroupie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **aerogroupie**](http://aeroroupie.livejournal.com/)!

Dallon grinned fondly at Brendon sitting on his couch as his kids came bounding in to tell their daddy goodnight. Amelie launched herself into his arms -- proud in her new Spiderman Underoos.

“Oooh Spiderman!” Brendon teased, his eyes comically wide. “Dallon you never told me you knew _Spiderman_! Amelie giggled as she ran off to bed.

“Yes, well --” Dallon smirked. “Breezy tried to buy Supergirl or Wonder Woman, but Amelie _insisted_ so -- Spiderman it is! You know there’s no use arguing with a Weekes woman!” Dallon looked up to see Brendon’s eyes with a kind of faraway look. “Hey -- where’d you go?”

“Huh?” Brendon looked back at Dallon, confused.

“Earth to Brendon.” Dallon waved his hand back and forth in front of Brendon’s face.”You suddenly went, like, a million miles a way. Where’d you go, dude?”

“Oh! Haha. Uh...I was just thinking...about something...I wanted Wonder Woman Underoos when I was a kid.” Brendon looked up sheepishly. “Kara had all these comics...and we watched Justice League after school if we got our homework done -- and she was my _favorite_...” He trailed off, seemingly lost in the memory. “But Mom said they were only for girls.”

Brendon laughed and seemed to snap back to the present, but not before Dallon saw something kind of sad and wistful in his eyes.

Then Dallon started thinking.

***

And several days later he was _still_ thinking. An idea had formed in his head, and he just couldn’t let it go. He held his breath for a moment as he typed in the Google search. “Okay. Here we go.”

***

When the package arrived Dallon could hardly contain his excitement. A shiver went through him as he opened the box and pulled out his purchases. His heart beat fast as his mind raced ahead to his plans for them.

Despite how eager he was to put those plans into action he had to wait for the right time. This involved enlisting Breezy and Sarah to help him get a whole day alone with Brendon -- which proved a bit more difficult than he thought. It was easy enough to get the girls to take the kids to Disneyland, but then _Brendon_ had wanted to go, too. “But _Saraahh_! It’s the happiest place on _earth_!” He’d pouted and pouted when Sarah told him it was girl’s day only (and, no, Knox didn’t count -- he didn’t have enough testosterone yet to merit banishment, Brendon).

“Suck it up, Brendon.” Sarah had been stern.”Dallon doesn’t get to go either, and you _know_ how he loves the teacups.”

***

So after that potential crisis was averted Dallon found himself standing nervously at Brendon’s door with a package in his hands, wondering if he really had the nerve to go through with it. He took a deep breath as Brendon opened the door in nothing but a beat up pair of basketball shorts -- no doubt thrown on seconds after he knocked. Dallon supposed he should count his blessings that Brendon was wearing anything at all. Months on a tour bus with the guy and he still got sideswiped by his proclivity for nakedness. All that skin on display...

“Well. You coming in or what?” Brendon sounded bemused.

Dallon shook his head to clear it and stepped over the threshold. “Yeah, yeah.”

“So you got shafted out of Disneyland, too, eh?” Brendon put on his best pout. “Sucks to be us, man.”

“Hah. Yes well...I -- I got you something,” Dallon stuttered out in a rush, handing Brendon the box in his hands.

“What? Really? And it’s not even my birthday. I _knew_ you loved me!” Brendon joked delightedly as he sat down and opened the box like a kid on Christmas. When he saw what was inside he went utterly still. “Dallon...wha...?”

Dallon swallowed audibly. _Please don’t think I’m a freak._ ”It’s just...You -- you said you had wanted....”

Brendon reached into the box and pulled out the thin tank and matching briefs in a familiar design.”Wonder Woman.” He looked up at Dallon in awe. “You bought me Wonder Woman Underoos?”

“Yes? It’s just that...the other day you...y-you said that you had wanted... but that you didn’t get...” _Jeezus Dallon just shut up! Shut up before you say something stupider._

Brendon’s whole face lit up. “I’m going to go put them on right now!” He jumped up, oblivious of the box falling from his lap to the floor and rushed -- no, _skipped_ \-- to his room.

***

Dallon was not quite prepared for the sight that came bounding down the hall at him ten minutes later, arms outstretched in front of him as if he was flying. “Dallon! Dallon! They’re _perfect_!” Brendon’s whole body thrummed with energy. Dallon could feel it -- like he was radiating joy. “You are the _bestest_ friend ever!” It was as if the last 10 to 12 years had magically melted away, and Brendon was standing as a boy before him.

Only not completely. The tank hugged Brendon’s chest tightly, showing every curve, every defined muscle. The bright yellow stopped just above his waist revealing a tantalizing strip of flesh, sharp hipbones, and a patch of soft, downy fuzz.

The briefs were snug and positively sinful. They cupped the curve of his ass and just barely contained the bulge that Brendon definitely _did_ have -- fan opinion aside. Dallon’s mouth hung open, and he knew he must be drooling -- until Brendon’s little boy voice snapped him back.

“I feel bad Dallon.” Brendon’s pout was epic, and he even toed the ground a little “I didn’t get _you_ anything!”

“Well, actually... I.....uhm...I got something for myself, too.” Dallon slid his jeans off and started to unbutton his shirt, watching warily for Brendon’s reaction. As he popped open the buttons on his shirt a telltale red ‘S’ began to appear, and Brendon’s eyes widened just as a big, goofy grin consumed his face.

“Oh wow! Dallon! Wow! But -- wait! You’re doing it wrong! Here!”

Dallon had only a brief moment to be puzzled, and then...

“He doesn’t do it like that! It’s like _this_ ” Brendon reached over with both hands and yanked Dallon’s shirt open to reveal the Superman tank underneath, buttons popping everywhere.

“Oh my god! _Brendon_! My shirt!” Dallon lunged at Brendon with a twinkle in his eye. “Mom’s gonna _kill_ me!” he cried as he wrestled Brendon to the floor and tickled his ribs mercilessly.

“Whatever!” Brendon gasped between giggles. “You can borrow one of mine -- besides, what’s she gonna do? You’re _Superman_.”

“Hmmm.” Dallon paused dramatically, jutting his chin out. “You’re right. I _am_ Superman. Nothing can stop me!” He redoubled the tickle attack and Brendon shrieked with laughter beneath him.

“Enough! Stop! _Stop_! Don’t make me use my golden lasso on you!” Brendon struggled and squirmed beneath him, sending some very unchildlike tingles through his cock. Startled, Dallon let loose enough for Brendon to break free and make a dash for the bedroom.

Dallon ran after him shouting, “Ha! Your lasso cannot hold me!” He caught Brendon in a running tackle, and they both fell, giggling across the bed.

“Can too! Can too! Wonder Woman’s lasso can defeat _anyone_ \-- even Superman!

“No way!” Dallon straddled Brendon, pinning him to the bed. It was getting harder and harder to keep a childish mindset with the way Brendon’s body felt beneath him.

“Yes _way_! She so did it in that...that.. in that episode wh-where...y-you know...” Brendon’s face was flushed and his breathing became ragged as they struggled. “...that one where Superman became e-ev _illl_!”

“I would never!” Dallon affected a shocked tone -- even as he ground down against Brendon quite evilly indeed. It became quite apparent that Brendon was feeling just as grown up as he was as his erection crushed against Brendon’s own.

Brendon let out a low, dirty moan and rocked his hips up to meet Dallon’s, frantic for friction. Dallon was all too happy to oblige as this was just so close to everything he’d been wanting for months now. He looked into Brendon’s eyes and watched them go all dark and blown as he ground down onto him. Fast and dirty, he rubbed their dicks together until they were both panting.

“Dallon. _Oh shit_. Dallon..I...I...I “ Brendon’s face flushed bright crimson, and Dallon felt a flood of warmth on his crotch as Brendon shook apart underneath him.

“Oh _fuck_ B -- thatwassohotomigod.” Dallon’s movements slowed. He couldn’t hold it back so he just let it come, adding to the heat between them. Still panting, he slid bonelessly down to the bed beside Brendon. His body was still half on top of him with one arm flung across his chest, holding him close. “Wow,” was all he could think to say.

Beside him Brendon snorted. “Very eloquently put my friend, but I would have to say I agree.” He turned his face to Dallon’s and started to giggle. “Best. Playdate. Ever.

For visual reference -- Brendon was wearing [this](http://i56.tinypic.com/2v9xjsn.jpg)

and Dallon was wearing something like [this](http://i51.tinypic.com/2u5g7et.jpg)


End file.
